The Best Man
by Shadow-00-knight
Summary: After giving the best man's speech for at his best friends wedding reception, Bruce isolates himself from the crowd and watches the newly wed couple dance from afar as he mulls over their past and everything that happened between them ... that is until a stranger, looking to get away from the crowd, sat beside him


Bruce promptly made his way to the garden area outside and stood near bench looking towards the hall. He started to fiddle with his car keys as he took in the nightly scenic view of the surrounding and the hall and the couple dancing inside and he had to admit that the scenery seemed just too perfect from where he was. Also, it was a nice to get away from the crowd and their questions. He put the keys back in his pocket as sat down and observed the event.

Bruce could faintly hear the band playing in the hall along with happy cheers and toasts by the crowd towards the was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone exit the hall and sit next to him while speaking on the phone. He looked beside him to see a beautiful woman glance back at him

"Oh .. i am very sorry. I just didn't want to disturb your bubble" she said slightly flustered

"No. Its fine"

"Are you sure? ... Its just that everywhere else was crowded. Too many people packed into a room"

"It's okay" Bruce replied as he turned his glance away from her and looked towards the hall.

Silence descended between them as she followed his glance and saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, right. You are Clark Kent's best man. Bruce right? Nice to meet you" she said as she too looked towards the hall.

"So ... What side are you from?" After a brief moment Bruce spoke.

"Neither .. i just like to crash the party" She looked at him

"Oh" he said back awkwardly as a look surprise crossed his face before he noticed the woman barely holding back a smile.

"I am just kidding. Technically i am from the ... Bride's side .. i guess. My friend was invited and i was forced to tag along as her plus one as she is new in town. She works with the Bride's .. You don't know whom i am talking about do you"

"Nope" he replied

"Well .. it doesn't matter at all. Basically i was forced to tag along and now i can't find her"

"Your friend" he said

"Yes" she acknowledged " and I don't know anyone else here so was looking for a safe place to retreat and wait"

"Well ... It can be overwhelming" he said

"So what's you excuse for escaping the festivities? Don't you have some best man duties to do?" She asked inquisitively.

"Nope. All my duties are done, so i just wanted to take in some fresh air. Also my problem is kind of opposite of yours"

"Like?"

"I know too many people here"

"Yup .. that could get a little overwhelming too" she replied understandingly

Again awkward silence filled the space.

"I liked your speech by the way"

"Thank you"

"It was very nice actually. Usually best man's speech are funny and comedic "

"That's dumb move. Its possibly the worst"

"Yeah. Right. But if it was me i would have been looking at my friend and recollecting all our inside jokes" she said honestly.

"And everyone would have to follow your friends cue to know it was funny or not and they just laugh because she is laughing as they have no idea what you are talking about"

"Exactly.. it's terrible" she said back with grin " but you .. you very very good though .. and thoughtful"

"Thank you"

"Especially the end .. you said something like dancing .. like he finally found someone to dance with"

"..." Bruce gave a wry smile and said "well that was just an inside joke"

"Oh .. okay... So what does it mean though?"

"Its nothing .. honestly it's not even funny"

" come on you have to tell your audience the story for them to enjoy" she asked earnestly

Silence descended once again as she waited for Bruce to reply

"After my parent's passed away, Alfred, my caretaker send me to little town called Smallville to stay with his friends, Clark's parents and study there to keep me away from Gotham. I never had much friends in Gotham and everything there just reminded me of them .. but yeah Clarke was my first good friend"

"That's sweet" she said

"So we used hang out together all the time. Well to be honest i was not quite popular on school unlike Clark who was the poster boy"

"No way .. Bruce Wayne wasn't popular" she teased

"Believe it or not i was quite moody and grumpy in High school" he smiled

"Wow ! .. so nothing like right now" she joked as they both laughed.

"Okay can i continue?"

"Yeah .. sorry please do"

"I was quite brooding and loner and we were at that age where boys and girls used to sneak away alone after school" he said

"Why" she asked just before she blushed as she realised.

"Yeah .. so that happened. And Clark .. being Clark used to get various messages, winks and gestures inviting him for a .. walk or date"

"I used to fine with just ignoring all that walk home. He would always catch up with me complaining that he he didn't have anything to do and did not want to walk home alone so decided to tag along with me"

"That's sweet of him"

"Yeah. So we used walk back home together talking and making fun of all the couples and ... Well .. since he was very social and popular in school especially during prom, to which i went just because i was dragged there by Clark, i did not want to go in first place as the social "gala" atmosphere for some reason triggered few too many memories of my parents but Clark was adamant and promised to keep me company and there was this girl Lana, she approaches Clark and whispers in his ears .. I can't hear what they are saying because music is loud and he shakes his head. He then walks over to me and says 'man what a boring party. I can't find anyone to dance with" Bruce finishes his story.

"He is a good friend. He didn't want leave you alone"

"I guess now he finally found someone to dance with" she added

Bruce nodded as he looked at the couple dancing inside the hall.

"So .. what about you .. someone must have come along and turned you into this funny and confident man before me" she said with a mischievious wink

"Well .. there was a girl .. once upon a time ... new girl from out of town ... Smart and funny... The first love .. whole package"

"Aren't first love wonderful" she said with an almost distant look in her eyes as she recalled something.

"She was strong , stubborn and swept me off my brooding feet ... Sometimes literally" he said with a smile as he recalled the past during the self defence lessons "She would always call me out on my excuses and drag me to social gatherings ... Which for some reason seemed to be less tedious when i was with her"

"She sounds like a wonderful girl" she replied as she noticed a sad smile on his face.

"Hmm. Yeah" he replied as he noticed her looking at him

"Actually she is here too" Bruce said

"Wait .. your ex?" She asked immediately with slightly baffled look."okay ... where ... which one?" She looked around the hall trying to figure out.

"That one" Bruce said pointing towards the middle of the hall "The one in white dress"

"White dress .." she looked as she followed his finger and seemed confused for a second before realisation hit her " WAIT .. that's .. you don't mean .. your best friend .."

"Yeah" he said

"So your best friend married your ... ex?"

"Yup"

"That's really messed up. Wow ... That's .. really shitty"

"Well .. you think it is .. but it's not ... But it really is... It's very confusing"

"Yeah" she chuckled "i am sorry .. its not funny" she said trying hard to not laugh but he could see the laughter in her eyes which somehow managed to put him at ease too.

"Well it may be a bit funny" he said and they started to laugh

"I .. errr .. mea.. mean how long you were dating? .. when did you break up? .. how long after they start dating? " She rambled as she proccessed the information "sorry .. you don't have to answer that"

"No .. it's fine. 4 years , 18 months and right after"

"Wow" .. she said as bruce let out a loud sigh "this is really messed up" She repeated

"It just happened .. i guess... They found each other .. right after us .. or possibly ..." He trailed of without finishing his thought.

She held Bruce's hand and gave a light squeeze with an understanding smile.

"It's okay .. i am okay" bruce said

"are you really though?"

"I had 18 months to process it"

"But still ... Wow .. i mean this is really messed up"

"Want to know something more messed up"

"Oh .. please .. yes " she replied almost overly enthusiastic.

"Long ago .. we had this talk .. about where we get married, the band for music, the dream hall, arrangments... That's all here. I mean this was the spot and that's the band playing"

"And here i am .. standing outside the hall watching her as the band played the music and for a moment i forget that she isn't here for me and this isn't my wedding. And then i see her smiling and dancing with someone else and i think .. who the hell is that guy?"

"Your best friend" she answered with an understanding look on her face

"Yeah" he replied with a sigh

They both looked towards the hall and saw the newly married couple in each other's embrace with a blissful expression on their face as if for the moment only thing that they could see was the one before them as they danced to the tune.

"To be fair .. they do look perfect together" she added

"They do .. don't they" he agreed

"Much better than you and her would have looked too"

"!?" Bruce just stared at her

".. was that too straight?" She asked guiltily

"Hahahahaha" Bruce started to laugh as he found her honesty quite refreshing and she joined in.

"But seriously though .. maybe she isn't your type" she said

"Oh ? .. then what is my type then?" He inquired curiously.

"Everyone looks for someone to dance with .. maybe you need someone different ... Perhaps instead of dance you need to take someone for ... I don't know .. maybe ice cream"

"Ice cream ?! .. that's intere ..." Bruce voice trailed of as her phone started to ring.

She looked at the phone for few moments and returned it to her bag.

"Sorry .. it was just my friend" she said

"The one who went missing ?"

"Turns out she will be late as she is hooking up with a ... Dick" she said confused.

"Well .. his name ... is probably .. Dick Grayson" bruce said as he coughed

"You know him ? "

"Well .. kind of my foster brother" he said

"Of course he is ... Wow this is just not your day .. is it?" She said humorously

"Well there is still time for it to get worse" he replied

"Or better" she said cheerfully as they sat beside each other in silence observing the hall

"Well .. i gotta go now. Have an early day at work tomorrow" she said "it was ... Interesting meeting you, Bruce wayne"

"Please .. it's just Bruce and pleasure was all mine, Miss ...?"

Bruce watched as she stood up and walked away from him.

"Oh .. sorry. I am Diana" she replied trying to hide her disappointment as she expected him to ask something else

"Like princess Diana?" He asked humorously as he approached her

"I wish, but no just a peasant" she replied as she walked away

"Hey" he instinctively called out ti her

"Yeah" she turned around and looked at him curiously

"So .. not Princess Diana. Mind if i drive you home?" He asked

"Sure, saves me the cab fare" she replied with a wink

"After you then" he said as he waved his hand asking her to lead

He took one last look at his friends and he caught Lois staring back at him. They eyes held each other's gaze for a moment as they remembered their time together, Bruce could see the worry in her eyes ... As despite everything she seemed to care about him like he did for her, just not in the way they once thought it was. She smiled towards him and he gave her a nod as he smiled back and turned around to leave with Diana

Bruce and Diana walked towards the parking when he suddenly stopped in his tracks

"What happened?" Diana asked

"My keys .. i drove here with Dick" he replied sheepishly

"This day really seems to be out for you doesn't it" she said as she tried to suppress her laughter

"Well ... We could wait for them" Bruce suggested as he looked around

"Or like i said before i could call a cab?" She asked as she raised her brow

"i know a place that sells delicious ice cream and it's just around the corner from here. How about we wait there while you call for the cab" he said

"Well i guess i can make time for some ice cream ... As long as you are buying" she replied

"Then shall we ?" he said as offered his arm

"see .. i told you the day could get better ... Never doubt a women's intuitions" she replied as she held his arms and started walking

"Maybe next time i won't" he almost whispered to himself as they walked away from the hall


End file.
